


Sorry

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Brotherly Angst, Hospital Setting, Other, incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: "Just as his assumption, Error quietly walked into the room and went to the side in which Paperjam lied. He kissed him on he head slowly started whispering sweet and sorrow sorrys to his son..."





	

Fresh felt dark. He couldn't think as correctly as he would if it weren't for the huge incident that he just happened to get into with his only boyfriend he ever had, Paperjam. He felt so stupid, but protective at the exact same time because he had to hide Paperjam from his currently psychopathic father in which he severely injured him.

 

His boyfriend had lied in the hospital bed for thirteen days now, and was dangerously worried. Just in the room next to that one was Ink, where you could hear Errors screams of regret and nurses forcing him to leave for the healing process. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if he immediately bursts into this room and does the exact same thing to his son. 

 

Fresh slowly had lied down next to Paperjam calmly with his tear-stained sunglasses on the hospital table where Paperjam's extra clothes lies to when he wakes up. Because even he knew that when Paperjam woke up, he would want out of the hospital gown. Him probably saying that it looks stupid or something. He didn't really care right now, all he cared was that his precious PJ was safe and sound. Sure there would be a couple big injuries but all he wanted was for his boyfriend to have not lost any memories or stuff like that. If that happened, it would send everyone into complete breakdown mode. 

 

Just as his assumption, Error quietly walked into the room and went to the side in which Paperjam lied. He kissed him on he head slowly ad started whispering sweet and sorrow sorrys to his son, and then went over to look at Fresh. He felt guilt in his soul. He was he so guilty over his brother, why would-

 

Wait, "Brother.." 

 

That's why he cared so much, was because he had tortured Fresh for most of his youth life. And he finally felt guilty for all those things that he did to him. Fresh didn't understand what it felt like to be genially happy, he doesn't know how it felt like to truly cry, laugh, love, or worry. 

 

He slowly felt tears collect in his eyesockets, walking over to fresh with a guilty look as if we're about to cry on him. When he approached, Fresh looked at him with a emotionless face. And, it wasn't that regular one that he gave his peers everyday. It was a truly emotion-washed face. As if he lost all senses along with his emotions and along with his loss that he was worried. Error wrapped his arms around Fresh and started to cry into Fresh's now color depressed sweatshirt, making it even more drained of color as Error let his dark black tears run down his jacket. 

 

"I'm so sorry for being such an horrible brother, I know that you don't understand how I feel and that's alright. Because I am really nothing but a complicated puzzle that nobody has been able to solve yet." He managed to finally look someone in the eye for the first time in his life, and Fresh continued to listen at what Error wanted to say. "... And even though I may have never told you, org expressed it properly enough. I Love You, and even thought you may not know the feeling. All you got to do is think about how you feel about me." Only then did Error finally take a gasp of air and collapsed into a sob on him.

 

Fresh looked at him from his skull and proceeded to pet it and kiss it. Even though he was the younger brother, he still felt like he was older, or even the same as Error. Because they were both born a mess. All three of them, Geno, Error, and himself had their fair share of issues that they needed to either get help from someone to cure, or needed someone there for them to support as they try to build their self up again. This one of those moments, except who was cheering up who? Because it seemed like a tie on this one comforting game. It's called Love.


End file.
